A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 12 - Daenerys I
Daenerys I ist das zwölfte Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen entscheidet sich dafür, dem Roten Kometen zu folgen und geht dafür tief in die Rote Wüste hinein, weil sie glaubt, nur so ihre drei kleinen Drachen schützen zu können. Viele aus ihrem Khalasar sterben, bevor sie in der Ruinenstadt Vaes Tolorro Zuflucht finden. Dort erzählt Jorah Mormont ihr von seiner zweiten Ehefrau Lynesse Hohenturm. Daenerys schickt ihre drei Blutreiter als Kundschafter aus, und Jhogo kehrt mit drei ungewöhnlich aussehenden Menschen aus der großen Stadt Qarth zurück. Synopsis Daenerys führt ihr Khalasar in die Rote Wüste Daenerys Targaryen folgt mit ihrem kleinen Khalasar dem Roten Kometen, den die Dothraki Shierak Qiya nennen, den Blutenden Stern. Er war in der Nacht erschienen, als sie Khal Drogo verbrannt hatten und in der die Drachen geboren waren. Die Alten sind der Meinung, der Komet sei ein böses Omen, aber Daenerys hat keine andere Wahl, als in den Osten zu ziehen. Im Norden liegt das Dothrakische Meer, und das erste Khalasar, dem sie begegnen würden, würde sie auslöschen. Im Süden liegt Lhazar jenseits des Flusses Skahazadhan, und selbst für die friedvollen Lämmermenschen dort sind sie zu wenige, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie hätten in Richtung der Sklavenbucht-Städte Meereen, Yunkai oder Astapor ziehen können, aber dorthin war Khal Pono gezogen, um seine Sklaven zu verkaufen. Rakharo und Jorah Mormont erklären Daenerys, dass obwohl Pono einmal Drogos Ko war, er nun als Khal nicht zögern würde, sie zu töten. Sie sagt, sie habe die drei Drachen, aber Ser Jorah entgegnet, dass sie noch sehr klein und daher leicht zu töten seien und dass Pono sie wohl eher verkaufen würde, denn Dracheneier seien schon wertvoll, ausgebrütete Drachen aber unbezahlbar. Daenerys macht ihm klar, dass sie ihr gehören und sie sie niemals hergeben würde, solange sie lebt, aber Ser Jorah sagt, dass das nicht lange sein werde, wenn sie auf Khal Pono, Khal Jhaqo oder einen anderen treffen werden. Sie hört auf Ser Jorahs Rat, ruft ihr Khalasar zusammen und steigt auf ihr Silbernes Pferd. Sie hat sich das Fell eines Hrakkar umgehangen, dessen Kopf wie eine Kapuze über ihrem seit dem Feuer kahlen Schädel hängt. Sie kündigt an, dass sie dem Omen folgen und in den Osten ziehen wird. Sie wird nun die Unverbrannte und Die Mutter der Drachen genannt und keiner traut sich, ihr zu widersprechen. Sie reiten nachts und suchen tagsüber Schutz vor der Sonne in ihren Zelten. Dabei lassen sie eine Spur von toten und sterbenden Pferden hinter sich zurück, denn die neuen Khals hatten die besten Pferde mitgenommen. Ähnlich ist es mit den Menschen: bei Daenerys sind nur die Alten, Schwachen und Gebrechlichen geblieben, weshalb sie das Gefühl hat, keine Schwäche zeigen zu dürfen, um ihnen Mut zu machen. Trotzdem stirbt der Erste nach drei Tagen. Er fiel aus dem Sattel und eine Stunde später war er tot, umschwärmt von Blutfliegen. Zwei Tage später stirbt ein kleines Mädchen, deren Mutter außer sich ist vor Trauer. In der roten Ödnis findet sie weder Futter noch Wasser, nur niedrige Hügel und karge, windige Ebenen sowie ausgetrocknete Flüsse. Die Pferde leben vom kargen Teufelsgras, das büschelweise um Felsen und abgestorbenen Bäumen wächst. Langsam gehen ihre Lebensmittelvorräte zuneige, und da die Jäger und Kundschafter nichts Essbares finden können, müssen sie das Fleisch der verendeten Tiere essen. Täglich sterben mehr Menschen. Daenerys hungert mit ihrem Khalasar. Sie magert ab, bis sie nur noch dürr und knochig ist, aber am meisten sorgt sie sich um ihre Drachen. Sie denkt an all die Menschen, die sie in ihrem Leben schon verloren hat: ihren Vater, ihre Mutter, ihre beiden Brüder Rhaegar und Viserys, ihren Gemahl Drogo, Willem Darry und sie schwört den Göttern, dass sie nicht ihre Drachen bekommen werden. Die Drachen essen nichts von dem rohen Fleisch, was Daenerys ihnen anbietet, bis ihr wieder einfällt, dass ihr Bruder Viserys ihr einmal erzählt hat, dass Drachen wie Menschen nur gekochtes Fleisch essen. Daraufhin lässt sie ihre Diener das Fleisch erst rösten, und die kleinen Drachen verschlingen es gierig. Sie fressen oft mehr als ihr eigenes Körpergewicht und legen schnell an Kraft und Größe zu. Jeden Abend, wenn das Khalasar aufbricht, darf einer der drei Drachen auf Daenerys' Schultern sitzen, und die anderen beiden werden in Holzkäfigen transportiert, aber nur in Reichweite von Daenerys, denn nur so blieben sie ruhig. An einem Morgen erzählt sie ihren Blutreitern von den alten Drachen Aegons I., die nach Göttern des Alten Valyria benannt worden sind: Visenyas Drache hieß Vhagar, der von Rhaenys Meraxes, und der größte von ihnen gehörte Aegon selbst und hieß Balerion, der Schwarze Schrecken. Aggo sieht sich den schwarzen Drachen an und sagt, es sei die Wiedergeburt Balerions. Daenerys gibt ihren Drachen eigene Namen, jeder ist nach einem der Menschen benannt, die ihr die Götter genommen hatten: der grüne Drache heißt Rhaegal nach ihrem Bruder Rhaegar, der am Grünen Arm des Trident starb, der creme- und goldfarbene soll nach ihrem Bruder Viserys Viserion heißen und der schwarze Drache soll Drogon genannt werden. Obwohl die Drachen von nun an prächtig gedeihen, wird ihr Khalasar immer kleiner. Viele Pferde sind verendet, und die meisten Menschen müssen nun zu Fuß gehen. Doreah geht es sehr schlecht, sie ist dem Tod nah und kann nicht mehr reiten. Daenerys lässt das Khalasar anhalten und pflegt Doreah mit ihrem persönlichen Wasser, bis sie schließlich zitternd in ihren Armen stirbt. Die Dothraki aus Daenerys' Khalasar werden immer ängstlicher, denn sie fürchten, der Komet führe sie direkt in die Hölle. Eines Morgens beginnt sogar Daenerys selbst zu zweifeln und sie geht zu Ser Jorah. Der sagt, dass er auf Karten gesehen habe, dass jenseits der Wüste Länder und Städte existieren wie Yi Ti, Asshai oder Qarth, dass aber nur wenige Karawanen diesen Weg wählen würden, weil er so hart sei. Der Ritter leidet immer noch unter seiner Wunde, die er sich im Kampf gegen die Blutreiter Drogos zugezogen hat. Er sagt, dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleibe, als weiterzureiten. Mittlerweile hat sie ein Drittel ihres ohnehin schon kleinen Khalasar verloren. thumb|300px|Vaes Tolorro (von Victor Garcia ©FFG) Einige Tage später, als sie in der Dämmerung gerade ihr Lager aufschlagen wollen, melden die Kundschafter, dass sie eine Stadt gefunden haben, die keine Stunde entfernt vor ihnen liegt. Als die Stadt am Horizont erscheint, wirkt sie wie ein Trugbild: ihre weißen Mauern und Türme schimmern und flirren in der Hitze. Ser Jorah weiß nicht, welche Stadt das sein könnte. Daenerys lässt Vorsicht walten und schickt ihre drei Blutreiter aus, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, um welche Stadt es sich handelt und ob sie Willkommen geheißen werden. Kurz später kehren die drei zurück und melden, dass es sich um eine Ruinenstadt handelt, deren Tore zerstört sind und in der es nur Wind und Fliegen gebe. Jhiqui und Irri sagen, dass solche Orte nachts von Geistern heimgesucht werden und dass man sie meiden sollte. Daenerys ist das egal, und sie führt die Gruppe in die tote Stadt. In der Stadt finden sie ein Labyrinth aus kleinen Gässchen, viele Häuser sind zerstört, und auf einem Platz finden sie einen leeren Sockel, sodass Daenerys sich fragt, ob die Stadt von den Dothraki zerstört und geplündert worden sei und die Statue, die hier einst stand, nun in Vaes Dothrak steht. Sie lagern auf einem windigen Platz und Daenerys schickt Kundschafter aus, die die Stadt durchsuchen sollen. Sie finden kleine Feigen und anderes Obst und sogar einen kühlen Brunnen, doch auch viele unbegrabene und zerbrochene Knochen, vor denen sich Irri und die Dothraki besonders fürchten. Daenerys entgegnet, dass Drachen viel mächtiger seien als Geister und schickt Irri los, ihr sauberen Sand zum waschen zu suchen. Ser Jorah erzählt Daenerys von seiner Ehe mit Lynesse Hohenturm thumb|350px|Jorah bringt Daenerys einen Pfirsich ©Dorota Pijewska In ihrem Zelt überlegt sie ihre weiteren Optionen, während Irri und Jhiqui sie mit dem Sand abreiben. Sie stellt sich vor, wie einer der alten Targaryen auf einem Drachen zu reiten, während sie die Flugversuche von Rhaegal beobachtet. Dann erscheint Ser Jorah, der einen Pfirsisch als Geschenk mitbringt, und Daenerys hüllt sich in das Fell des Hrakkar ein, um den Ritter zu empfangen. Daenerys genießt den kleinen Pfirsisch in vollen Zügen und fragt Ser Jorah aus einer Laune heraus nach seinen "Geistern". Ser Jorah erzählt Daenerys von Lynesse Hohenturm, seiner zweiten Gemahlin: sie war die wunderschöne jüngste Tochter von Lord Leyton Hohenturm von Altsass. Aus ihrer Familie stammt auch der berühmte Gerold Hohenturm, der Weiße Bulle, der Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde von Daenerys' Vater Aerys II. Targaryen gewesen war. Er erzählt von seiner Heimat, der Bäreninsel, die zwar schön, aber sehr abgelegen und waldig und im Winter sehr kalt ist. Seine erste Ehe mit einer Frau aus dem Haus Glauer war von seinem Vater Lord Jeor Mormont arrangiert. Sie verlief leidenschaftslos, wenngleich Ser Jorah sie auch geliebt hat. Sie hatte drei Fehlgeburten in zehn Jahren Ehe, und an den Folgen der letzten starb sie letztlich. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Jorahs Vater das Schwarz angelegt und war der Nachtwache beigetreten, um seinem Sohn als Lord Platz zu machen, und so wurde Jorah Herr der Bäreninsel. Viele Heiratsanträge lagen ihm vor, dann aber brach die Graufreud-Rebellion aus und er folgte dem Ruf seines Lehnsherrn Lord Eddard Stark. In der letzten Schlacht auf Peik stieg Jorah zusammen mit Thoros von Myr als erste durch die Bresche in der Burgmauer, wofür er anschließend zum Ritter geschlagen wurde. König Robert Baratheon hielt anschließend das Turnier von Lennishort ab, wo er seinen Sieg feierte, und hier traf Ser Jorah Lynesse, die mit ihrem Vater Lord Leyton angereist war, um ihren Brüdern beim Tjost zuzusehen. Er verliebte sich sofort in sie und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, um sie um ihre Schleife zu bitten, obwohl sie dem Rang nach so viel höher stand als er, da sie aus einer viel berühmteren Familie stammte. Zu seiner Verwunderung gewährte sie ihm ihre Gunst und obwohl er kein ausgesprochen guter Turnierkämpfer war, siegte er angespornt durch Lynesse im Tjost gegen Lord Jason Mallister, Yohn Rois, Ser Ryman Frey, Ser Hosteen FreyJorah behauptet, es seien Brüder, allerdings ist Ryman der älteste Sohn von Stevron Frey (dem ältesten Sohn Lord Walders aus dessen erster Ehe), also Lord Walders ältester Enkel und der zweite der Thronfolge, während Hosteen der sechste Sohn Lord Walders ist und dessen dritter Ehe entsprang. Er ist also der Onkel von Ryman. Beide sind zw. bzw. und geboren., Lord Whent, den starken Eber Layl Rallenhall und sogar gegen Ser Boros Blount aus der Königsgarde. Im Finale brach er neun Lanzen gegen Ser Jaime Lennister, und anschließend entschied König Robert, dass Ser Jorah zum Sieger des Turniers ernannt wird. Er krönte Lynesse zur Königin der Liebe und der Schönheit und bat noch in derselben Nacht ihren Vater um ihre Hand, die er ihm überraschenderweise gewährte. Sie heirateten noch in Lennishort. thumb|300px|Die Bäreninsel (von Sergey Glushakov ©FFG) Doch dann sei er nur 14 Tage lang ein glücklicher Mann gewesen - solange, wie die Reise von Lennishort zur Bäreninsel gedauert hat. Die Insel erschien Lynesse kalt, feucht und zu abgelegen, es gab keine Märkte, Bälle oder Sänger, auch keine Goldschmiede, und sogar das Essen missfiel ihr. Ser Jorah versuchte alles, um sie aufzuheitern, ließ einen Koch aus Altsass kommen und bestellte einen Harfner ein sowie Schmuckhersteller, doch das genügte ihr nicht. Dann ließ er ein hübsches Schiff bauen und fuhr mit ihr nach Lennishort und Altsass auf Feste, dazu sogar bis nach Braavos, wo er sich hoch verschuldete. Auch hatte er kein Glück mehr auf Turnieren, und er verlor jedesmal ein Streitross und seine Rüstung. Als er schließlich Dinge tat, für die er sich später schämteEr hat Gefangene als Sklaven verkauft, dabei ist Sklaverei im Norden verboten; er hätte die Männer an die Mauer schicken müssen. und er hört, dass sich Lord Eddard Stark auf den Weg zur Bäreninsel gemacht hat, um Gericht über ihn zu halten. Er flieht mit Lynesse auf einem Schiff nach Lys, dann verkauft er das Schiff und sie lebten eine Zeitlang von dem Geld. Aber nach einem halben Jahr war das Gold verbraucht, und Jorah musste sich als Söldner verdingen. Während er an der Rhoyne gegen die Braavosi kämpfte, verließ Lynesse ihn und schloss sich als Konkubine einem reichen Handelsherren namens Tregar Ormollen an. Er erklärt, dass er sie fast genauso sehr hasse wie er sie liebe. Dann bittet er um Erlaubnis, sich zurückziehen zu dürfen, und Daenerys stellt ihm eine letzte Frage: wie sie ausgesehen habe. Er antwortet, dass sie ihr ähnelt, was Daenerys erschaudern lässt, denn sie begreift, dass er sie begehrt. Nachdem der Ritter gegangen ist, versucht sie sich vorzustellen, wie sie sich ihm hingibt, aber sobald sie die Augen schließt, sieht sie Drogo, ihre Sonne, ihre Sterne. Ihr wird klar, dass sie Jorah nie das geben kann, was er begehrt, aber sie hofft, ihm eines Tages seine Ehre und seine Heimat wiedergeben zu können. In dieser Nacht träumt sie davon, gemeinsam mit Drogo auf Drachen zu reiten. Daenerys schickt Kundschafter aus Am nächsten Morgen ruft sie ihre Blutreiter zu sich und schickt sie mit genügend Wasser und Proviant für mehrere Tage los, um das Land zu erkunden: Aggo nach Südwesten, Rakharo nach Süden und Jhogo nach Südosten. Sie sollen nach irgendeiner Form des Lebens suchen, denn Daenerys möchte nicht mehr ziellos umhermarschieren, sondern wissen, wohin sie gehen sollen. In der Zwischenzeit richten sich die Überlebenden in der Ruinenstadt ein und geben ihr den Namen Vaes Tolorro, was soviel heißt wie Stadt der Knochen. Daenerys versorgt persönlich Jorahs Wunde, die endlich zu heilen beginnt. Rakharo kehrt als Erster zurück und berichtet, dass es im Süden meilenweit nur Wüste gebe bis zum Salzmeer. Das einzige, was er gefunden hatte, war das Skelett eines riesigen Drachen. Daenerys übergibt ihm dann den Befehl über 24 Männer, die an einem Platz die Pflaster entfernen sollen, damit auf der Erde Pflanzen wachsen könnten, wenn sie Saatgut fänden. Als nächstes kehrt Aggo zurück: der Südwesten ist eine versengte Wüste, in der er zwei weitere Ruinenstädte gefunden hat, die etwas kleiner sind als Vaes Tolorro''vermutlich ''Vaes Shirosi und Vaes Orvik: in die eine wagte er sich nicht hinein, weil vor ihr ein Ring aus aufgespießten Schädeln wachte, aber in der anderen fand er ein Armband mit einem Opal und Pergamente, die er allerdings nicht transportieren konnte, weil sie augenblicklich zerfielen. Daenerys dankt auch ihm und trägt ihm auf, sich um die Stadttore zu kümmern. Jhogo kehrt als Letzter zurück, nachdem sie schon aufgehört hatten, nach ihm Ausschau zu halten. Er wird begleitet von drei seltsam aussehenden Fremden auf buckligen Reittieren. Vor dem Tor ruft Jhogo zu Daenerys hinauf, die auf der Stadtmauer steht und erklärt, dass er aus der großen Stadt Qarth komme und drei Gesandte mitbringe, die Daenerys unbedingt mit eigenen Augen sehen wollen. Einer der drei stellt sich als Pyat Pree vor, ein Hexenmeister, der Zweite nennt sich in Valyrischer Sprache Xaro Xhoan Daxos, einer der Dreizehn, und die letzte Person trägt eine lackierte Holzmaske und sagt in gemeiner Zunge, dass sie Quaithe vom Schatten sei. Sie ergänzt, dass sie auf der Suche nach den Drachen seien, und Daenerys erwidert feierlich, dass ihre Suche ein Ende habe. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Roten Wüste spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Vaes Tolorro spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 12